


Stop One: Into the Second Dimension

by smallchittaphon



Series: Honey, We're Dimension Skipping [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Revelations, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Donghyuck's feels stuck, feels suffocated in this town doing the same thing. When the opportunity arises, he takes the trip of a lifetime and in turn, learns to love again





	Stop One: Into the Second Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> other warnings (?):  
> \--Donghyuck's a mortician because I said so and also idk I'm fascinated with that idea but I don't have the stomach to be one.  
> —breaking rigor mortis is when morticians have to message the muscles in a corpse so they can position them for viewings/wakings since when bodies stiff up aka rigor mortis  
> \--Yukhei owns a bakery!  
> \--The format is wack as in it skips back and forth between present and past. you'll see on you'll hate me but trust me it works before for this kinda plot  
> —the title is just me being extra for no reason  
> \--also I am sorry in advance.

The story starts like this.

Donghyuck meets Yukhei in his econ class. He’s the weirdly tall kid in the back that is always sleeping through notes but somehow ends up in the top 3 highest test scores at the end of the week. Donghyuck, on the other hand, is _almost_ failing econ. It’s his weakness really, he’s passing the rest of his classes with flying colors but econ is just not doing it for him. Yukhei is like any of the other kids in Donghyuck’s class, he knows of them but doesn’t really talk to any of them besides Mark Lee. Mark sits next to him, talks to him and even tutors him if he asks kindly enough. The only reason Yukhei even peaks Donghyuck’s interest is because Jaemin won’t stop talking about how _hot_ he is when him and Jeno watch the basketball team practice.

Donghyuck’s heard his name so much that it startles him when Yukhei introduces himself in their group project as “Lucas, it’s easier to say.” He laughs then, big ol’ smile as he looks around the group and Donghyuck doesn’t laugh along, just openingly stares. Yukhei looks at him then, tight-lipped smiles and Donghyuck switches his gaze back down to the outline of the project. It’s a _huge_ end of the semester kinda thing and the class is essentially divided. Mark isn’t in his group so he’s left alone with someone he kinda knows by association. It’s kind of scary.

Their team leader is efficient and he splits up the work in duos and low and behold, Yukhei is paired with Donghyuck. They have the ( ~~ _ugly_~~ ) privilege of putting the powerpoint together which means having to hangout more. Each duo gives them info and they work it into the powerpoint. Yukhei realizes soon, with basketball season coming up, that maybe they should work out something better other than emailing each other. “Can I have your number? Just so we can work out when to hangout this weekend or you can come to basketball practice and we can talk afterwards?” Yukhei suggests one day when they’re in class.

Donghyuck stops clicking his pen. Yukhei visibly swallows and pushes up his glasses before he smiles that tight lipped smile again and Donghyuck clears his throat. “Do you have basketball practice on friday?”

Yukhei tries to hide how he jerks in his seat but he smiles ( _with teeth_ ). “No, wanna hangout after school?”

So friday rolls around. Donghyuck waits by the bandroom, watching everyone else walk towards the buses or walk to the gas station that seems to be a hot spot after school. He tries to act like he isn’t waiting but then he thinks he’s trying too hard when he leans against the wall whilst looking at his phone. “Hyuck!” Yukhei yells, his voice carrying in the hallway and some people stop to watch. Donghyuk ducks his head down but Yukhei nudges him. “Ready to go?”

Donghyuck shrugs, “I don’t even know where we’re going. You forgot to tell me.” Yukhei winks, “And I won’t tell ya just yet. Come on, I got the car today just so we didn’t have to take the bus.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “A true gentlemen. Was worried about my feet hurting because it isn’t like I walk everyday.”

Yukhei squints at him, “Har-har.” He jokes, serious expression on his face before he laughs and Donghyuck finally relaxes. The car isn’t far from the bandroom but the walk takes double the time with Yukhei. They pass the gym and the cheerleaders stop him, not that Donghyuck minds but seriously, he just wants to get as much work done as soon as possible. Once the cheerleaders let up and they start walking again the basketball coach stops him to ask about practice next week and Yukhei happy talks. It’s different, when he walks down the hall with Mark, people do greet him but Mark doesn’t stop--He says Hi back but he doesn’t engage them in a conversation like Yukhei does.

“Sorry about that.” Yukhei says as they pull out of the student parking lot. Donghyuck shrugs, “This was what I expected from mr. popular.”

Yukhei raises an eyebrow, snorting in amusement when they get to the first red light. He pushes his glasses up as he gives Donghyuck a once over, “Sure thing, mr. teen angst.” Donghyuck doesn’t know why he does it but he punches Yukhei’s shoulder and Yukhei grumbles while giggling. This feels comfortable, Donghyuck feels like a teenager.

Yukhei ends up taking him to Baldinos, a little sub shop that’s on the way to Donghyuck’s house. It’s like walking into a place in time frozen forever. It’s very vintage and the booths are so old, the leather is peeling. They pick a corner by a window and eat in silence before Donghyuck pulls out his laptop and Yukhei moves to sit next to him. Donghyuck’s ears turn red when Yukhei leans over his shoulder to add comments or when he feels Yukhei’s breath down his neck. They talk about econ, about the project, about what they want to do. “I think I’m going to take over my dad’s bakery.” Yukhei tells him while he’s playing with the color scheme and Donghyuck hums, “Don’t think weirdly of me but I kinda wanna be a mortician.”

Yukhei turns to look at him and smiles, “Death positivity is nice.”

They’ve got two more months till the semester ends, till the project is due and Donghyuck spends his fridays at Baldinos with Yukhei, working but mostly goofing around. It isn’t until Yukhei’s last game before winter break that Donghyuck notices the way his heart picks up when Yukhei smiles at him. “Someone has joined the club!” Jaemin jokes but then Donghyuck shoves him and Jaemin pinches his cheeks. Donghyuck only agreed to come to this stupid game because Yukhei told him they’d go to Baldinos after.

The game ends and Donghyuck waits by the bandroom again, slightly cold but Yukhei will be here soon. Sure enough, he comes running down the corridor. “Sorry. Ya know.” Yukhei says, gesturing wildly and Donghyuck gets it, they won the game. Donghyuck nods, “Let’s just go, I’m cold and hungry.”

Yukhei nods, opening his duffle bag and he pulls out a hoodie. “Here.” He pushes it towards Donghyuck and Donghyuck takes it. He’s cold and it smells like a weird mix of artificial vanilla bean and fresh bread. Donghyuck realizes it’s his basketball hoodie but pushes the shortness of breath down. Yukhei smiles, “Better?”

“Warmer.” Donghyuck responds.

At Baldinos, they sit at a different booth. One closer to the soda machine, the more secluded corner and neither of them say anything about it. They just sit to eat. It’s almost always fairly empty on fridays but today it’s literally just them sat in the booth and Donghyuck feels his ears turn red. They go on business as usual but Yukhei interrupts. “Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck turns to look at him. “Yeah?”

Yukhei is staring, his fingers rapping against the table and Donghyuck’s breath stops. “I-I really like you.” He twirls his fingers and then he pushes his face into his hands, “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s cool if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t even know if you’re gay dude!” Yukhei laughs, obvious to lighten the mood and Donghyuck admires that. He smiles to himself then, he feels calmer than he did earlier and he lets his hand land on Yukhei’s thigh. Yukhei looks at him, “The feeling is mutual.” Donghyuck says.

Yukhei giggles, “Lmao what?”

Donghyuck groans, “Please don’t say ‘lmao’ right before we kiss.”

Yukhei giggles more, leaning forward and Donghyuck leans in too, they both know where this is going. “You know I wanted to say this back at school but you look really cute in my hoodie.”

“It’s comfortable. They do say your boyfriend’s clothes are more comfortable than your own.” Donghyuck teases and Yukhei gurgles, leaning all the way to kiss Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles into it, almost hitting his head against the wall with the enthusiasm Yukhei is kissing him with but then they get into a rhythm. Yukhei’s lips are soft, pillow-y against his own and Donghyuck tilts his head more so Yukhei can kiss him better. He can feel Yukhei hold his waist tight, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the fabric of the hoodie and Donghyuck thinks this couldn’t be a better first kiss.

-

Today isn’t Donghyuck’s day.

His head hurts and he doesn’t know where he’s placed his glasses the night before but Yukhei helps him. Yukhei gives him that big ol’ smile and hands him pills for the headache next to the breakfast he’s made. Yukhei finds his glasses in the shower and that annoys Donghyuck more. He wants to sulk and Yukhei comes in, bright attitude and Donghyuck just can’t.

Yukhei pats his head on the way out of the house and Donghyuck grumbles into his orange juice. He luges himself to work an hour later and is greeted with a nod of disapproval from Renjun. He’s already working on the body they need to prep for a viewing tonight and Donghyuck already knows what he’s going to say before he say it. Donghyuck puts his stuff in his cubby and puts on his lab coat. “Yukhei called me this morning.” Renjun starts and Donghyuck rolls his eyes at that. “He told me you’re still in a funk and that I should try to go easy on you.”

Donghyuck pulls on his gloves to hard, “He shouldn’t have called you in the first place.”

Renjun sighs, hands stopping from where he’s trying to break rigor mortis and he gives Donghyuck a look. “You’re being bratty. He’s just being caring and he’s worried about you.” Donghyuck crosses his arms, “Yeah and I’m getting annoyed everyday he calls you to give you an update on my mood. I feel like I’m being babysat. I’m 32, Renjun.”

“Yeah and he’s your husband. He’s worried about you. But you continue to leave him in the dark. Just tell him.” Renjun says, going back to work. Donghyuck walks up to the corpse; it’s a lady, died in a freak accident but they’ve managed to fix her up well enough for the viewing. The makeup they put on her is a little too clownish but he knows Jisung would hit him if he ever said anything about his handiwork. “I’ve been with him for almost 14 years, Renjun. How do I just tell him I don’t love him as much as he loves me anymore?”

Renjun doesn’t answer. “Can you imagine how soul crushing that would be? You being with one person for so long and then you don’t end up growing old together.” Donghyuck continues, moving to help Renjun break rigor mortis on the corpse’s right arm. Renjun shakes his head, “It’s better knowing than not.”

Donghyuck frowns behind his mask. He feels stuck.

-

Graduation is fast approaching and Yukhei is over the moon.

Yukhei has plans for them. Yukhei is going to take over his father’s bakery as promised, not that Yukhei minds. Yukhei already spends so much time there and so does Donghyuck by association. Donghyuck is going to study to be a mortician like he wanted and Yukhei tells him he’s happy he’s doing it. “So it doesn’t freak you out that I’ll literally be around dead bodies all the time?” Donghyuck asks, sitting up on Yukhei’s bed and Yukhei looks up from his phone, shrugging. “I think it’s kinda cool. Who am I to stop you?”

Things keep looking up. The bakery gets more popular and the demand gets higher that they open up a new location, Yukhei invests his hardwork and it shows in sales. Donghyuck gets his degree in mortuary science, gets his license and gets a job at a local crematory that isn’t too far from home. He loves it and Yukhei loves him. They end up moving in together a year later, a small one bedroom but it’s home. Yukhei wakes up earlier than him most days but some days, Donghyuck gets to roll over, kiss Yukhei good morning and they have breakfast together. It’s the nice steady morning and the nice relaxing nights that make his heart grow fonder.

He thinks he could spend the rest of his life with Yukhei, doing this forever.

-

Yukhei swings their joined hands as they walk up to the restaurant Renjun told them to meet at.

Donghyuck’s skin crawls and tingles unpleasantly at the touch but he pushes down the feeling because it’s cold out and Yukhei’s always been warm. Yukhei kisses Donghyuck’s knuckles softly as they walk in and Donghyuck gives him a forced smile that Yukhei’s probably noticed but hasn’t said anything about. Donghyuck wishes he would speak up, ask him about his recent funk and then they could get into a big fight about it. It would be easier that way, to call it off when they’ve both snapped but with Yukhei, nothing is easy anymore.

Mark and Renjun are already there, their drinks ordered and the bread basket half empty. Yukhei hugs them both as best as he can before he sits and Donghyuck just waves. He doesn’t like the way Mark and Renjun’s imploring looks are all too knowing. “Did you guys order yet?” Yukhei asks, pulling the menu and he glances at his friends. Donghyuck relaxes into the seat when they direct their attention to Yukhei, but Renjun’s eyes linger on his for the rest of dinner while Mark keeps Yukhei entertained.

“So,” Mark says as they dig into their ice cream sundaes. “I have tickets for this trip me and Renjun had planned but, as Hyuck might know, he’s getting sent to work somewhere for the days we we’re going to go.” Yukhei nods sadly, “I can go and obviously Renjun can meet me in Canada at the end of the trip but I kinda don’t want to go by myself the rest of the way.”

“I can go.” Donghyuck says quickly. Yukhei looks at him over his glasses, eyes lingering and Donghyuck meets his gaze, pulling at his hand under table before Yukhei squeezes it. Donghyuck throat seizes up at that, pulling his hand from Yukhei’s to rest it on his thigh instead; That’s less intimidating. “I mean if you want me to go.” Donghyuck follows up, looking at Mark’s stunt expression and then Renjun’s frown.

“I--I mean if you want.” Mark responses. Donghyuck nods, “Just give me a time and dates and I’ll budget it in.”

Mark looks at Yukhei--They all look at Yukhei and he just nods. He gives his signature smile and shrugs, his hand rubs the small of Donghyuck’s back and Donghyuck squeezes his thigh, “If he thinks it could be fun for him then who am I to stop him from having fun?” Yukhei snorts, shoving more ice cream into his mouth and Mark nods hesitantly.

When Yukhei climbs into bed that night, Donghyuck nudges his arm until Yukhei allows him to snuggle up to his chest. Although Donghyuck doesn’t feel much for Yukhei anymore, not like when he was 18, habits are hard to break—he’s still most comfortable with Yukhei. Holding Yukhei like this is on _his_ own terms. Yukhei pulls him closer, nose pressed against his temple and his breath starts to even out. “Yukhei?” Donghyuck whispers.

Yukhei hums deeply, eyes not opening and his body still. Donghyuck rubs his hand into Yukhei stomach, palm open and Yukhei covers it with his own hand. “Yeah?” Yukhei whispers back.

“Are you really okay with me going? It’s going to be almost a month long trip.” Donghyuck asks. Ever since they left dinner, he’s had the question right on the tip of his tongue. He knows at least the nicest thing would be to involve Yukhei in some aspects of his life especially when they’re this effective. Yukhei kisses Donghyuck’s temple. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

It’s sincere, it’s brutally honest and as Yukhei drifts off, Donghyuck stays up, an unsettling feeling crawling in his chest as he falls to sleep.

-

It’s autumn again, Donghyuck’s favorite season when he thinks life is the best it could be.

Yukhei is as beautiful as ever, in his tux, that gold band adorning his finger, declaring him as Donghyuck’s and Donghyuck’s only. Donghyuck can’t stop smiling, his heart feels good, feels whole and when Yukhei carries him up the stairs to their stupid little apartment, it feels better and brighter. The world _is_ brighter with Yukhei and Donghyuck kisses the living daylight out Yukhei before he even sets him down. Donghyuck pulls at Yukhei collar and he gasps, the sight of the same gold band on his own finger and it feels real.

Yukhei is his husband now and it’s been a long time coming.

-

Donghyuck wakes up at the brutal hour of 4 a.m. to a empty bed. He can’t lie about the quick panic that starts up but fizzles out the moment Yukhei walks back into their room, a piece of bread in his mouth and a cup of coffee in hand. Donghyuck groans, falling back into bed but the fight is lost when Yukhei starts to pull him up. “Babe, you’re going to miss your flight.”

That’s a lie but Donghyuck rolls with it anyways, grumbling all the way to the closet to change. Yukhei waits for him in the kitchen and when he comes out ready, Yukhei grabs the keys and Donghyuck’s duffel bag. “Ready to go?”  
Donghyuck glances at his luggage, at the living room and back down the hallway to their room. It’s going to be hard but it feels good. He feels like this is a good starting point, distance between him and everything he’s known for years now. He runs his finger over his wedding band and sighs, “Yeah,” he grabs his luggage, “Let’s go.”

-

When Donghyuck turns 25, Yukhei has the bright idea to doing something big.

“You’re halfway 50, dude!” Yukhei boasts, “We’re taking a trip to Seattle.” And so they pack up a couple necessities and go on the open road. Yukhei had already planned everything, handing Donghyuck an extensive schedule, even down to the rest stops and how much time they should spend there to make it in record time. But the universe doesn’t work that way and the car breaks down halfway to Seattle. Yukhei keeps trying to turn the car on but it stalls, cough and groaning the more he tries. “Babe, We need to get help.” says Donghyuck and Yukhei shakes his head.

“I,” he rolls his sleeves up and setting his glasses, “can fix this.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, “Like how you fixed the dryer?”

Yukhei gives him an accusing finger, “Hey, it dries our clothes doesn’t it?”

They’re schedule is set back two hours but soon enough they’re on the road, Donghyuck driving now and Yukhei dozes off in the passenger seat. It’s cute, Donghyuck thinks. He smiles to himself even if Yukhei is snoring and his mouth is hanging open. Donghyuck really loves Yukhei and that’s all that matters.

-

It starts in the little things.

A week in of traveling and the starry-eyed effect rubs off, everything’s a little less dim and a lot more tiring. They’re in a hotel somewhere in metropolitan Minneapolis, Minnesota, the suns already setting and the night coming in. Donghyuck is too tired to even _think_ about exploring tonight and Mark hums from his side of the bed. “You got any movies on your apple tv?” Mark asks as Donghyuck unpacks.

Donghyuck hums, “Rocky Horror Picture Show and Little Shops Of Horror. That’s it. We usually rent movies but those to are Yukhei’s favorites, so we brought them.” As soon as he says it, it registers. We, he’s referring to Yukhei and himself as one again and his hands getting clammy. He hasn’t called referred to them as one in a year ( _he thinks_ ). He stopped when the love had started to fade. He runs his hands over his hoodie only to stop again when he realizes it one he stole from Yukhei back in high school, his basketball hoodie, _Wong_ embroidered on the back with a huge ‘ _14_ ’ . He never truly gave it back, not after Yukhei had let him borrow it but never truly claimed it as his own. It still smells like him too . The blue is fading into grey and the sleeves have holes in them. Mark sits up, startling Donghyuck when he claps his hands. “I’m sure I saw a redbox at the CVS down the street. Wanna go grab some grub and a movie?”

Donghyuck wipes his hands on his thigh, he glances at his phone. He knows he should take it off airplane mode but he can’t, not now— not when he’s a week in. “That sounds nice.”

-

Donghyuck finds himself on the roof that night, the weight of his phone heavy in his hand.

He sinks into the chair, the hair whizzing past him and howling and it takes him back to the weekends they’d spend at Yukhei’s mom’s house. It was tucked in the woods, it felt closed off from the world but when they looked at the lake, they could see the backs of other houses. He remembers the first weekend there, after graduating high school, before they had to do adult things like go to college or work. Yukhei would sneak Donghyuck out onto the dock and kiss him till their lips tingle and their lungs we’re going to burst almost every night for the month that they were there.

Donghyuck’s always has a good feeling in autumn. Now he feels like he’s stuck in a limbo, his stomach upset and he can’t distinguish how he feels. He turns off airplane mode, nothing happens for a few seconds but then it goes off. His phone vibrating with a couple new texts from Yukhei. Donghyuck doesn’t dare open them, instead he opens the dial pad and calls Renjun.

The phone rings and Renjun is already sighing into the receiver. “He’s doing fine.” Renjun starts, “You should’ve just called him instead of calling me.”

Donghyuck gasps, “W-what even makes you think that i was calling about Yukhei? How are y-you Injun?”

Donghyuck can imagine Renjun squinting. “I’m doing fine. Now call him.” His voice is assertive and Donghyuck flinches. “I can’t.” Donghyuck argues but he knows Renjun is going to chew him out for that.

“You _can’t_ or you _won’t_?” corrects Renjun. _He won’t, he can’t_. Donghyuck doesn’t—shouldn't be this way. He hasn’t felt genuine love towards Yukhei romantically for more than a year. It’s more of Donghyuck being a creature of habit and he doesn’t like being in new environments while something being familiar. Yukhei is familiar. Yukhei is, in some ways, an extension of Donghyuck now because they’ve been together for a decade and some change. Donghyuck can miss Yukhei without it being about his feelings, about how he can’t seem to find an ounce of love for him anymore. But Yukhei can and that’s what makes this worst. Donghyuck doesn’t want to feed into that fire, he doesn’t want to give Yukhei anymore reason to love him.

“Listen, Hyuck,” Renjun adds, “I really think time apart could do you guys some good. Maybe distance makes the heart grow fonder. You’ve obviously worry about him, you still care. Donghyuck, he’s your husband. Please check up on him. He’s far too patient with you, I’m angry for him.”

Donghyuck pulls the hoodie down, inhaling deep when he realizes maybe Renjun is right. Maybe it wouldn’t do much collateral damage to just give him a call. It’s only 8pm back home, He’s probably getting home from the bakery now. “I’m hanging up now. I hope you do whatever feels right.” Renjun adds.

The line does dead and Donghyuck sighs.

“Babe?” Yukhei sounds like he was sleeping. Donghyuck can already picture him back in their room on the bed, Yukhei’s hair skewed and his glasses on the bedside table causing Yukhei to squint. He can feel the ghost warmth of Yukhei’s body heat and Donghyuck realizes maybe there’s something there. “Did I wake you?” Donghyuck asks, voice smaller than he intended it to be.

He can hear rustling and the bed creak before Yukhei answers, “No, I just got into bed. Why? Are you okay?” _No_ , “Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to check in with ya. We’re in Minneapolis right now. The weather kinda reminded me of the weekends we spent up at your mom’s.” _It reminded me of us._

Donghyuck can hear the smile in Yukhei’s voice. “Must be nice weather. We should plan for another weekend at her place. She wants to see you again.”

Donghyuck smiles softly, “That'd be nice.”

Because it would be. Yukhei’s mom is lovely, he kind of misses her too. “Well, it’s late here. I just wanted to check in with you. I’m about to read all your texts.” Donghyuck laughs. _I miss you_. Yukhei laughs back, “Those are embarrassing. Sleep well, i’ll text you in the morning.”

Donghyuck nods, “Yeah, i’ll see it in the afternoon.”

( _Donghyuck doesn’t put his phone on airplane again. In the morning he gets a bunch of heart emojis coupled with a video of Jaemin covered in dough at the bakery while Yukhei laughs at his misery._ )

-

Yukhei’s 33rd birthday rolls around and Donghyuck grows weary.

It’s nothing special, they stopped spending so much of birthdays it doesn’t feel like a special day, especially since both of them head out for work. Maybe they get to sleep in a little by something has changed. Donghyuck doesn’t look at Yukhei and think, _here’s to 33 more years_. Donghyuck looks at Yukhei and see his youth in one man. He thinks maybe this isn’t what he wants after he’s got it. He’s spent so much time with Yukhei though, the thought of leaving him also scares him. He’s stuck.

Yukhei wakes up, kisses Donghyuck good morning and Donghyuck barely kisses back. Something _is_ off, his heart aches and when Yukhei tells him about dinner reservations, Donghyuck zones out. This is new and weird. Donghyuck can barely remember life without Yukhei, just thinking about leaving him leaves a bad urge to throw up in him but stay with him makes his skin crawl.

This is when Donghyuck starts to fall out of love.

-

Donghyuck ends up coming home earlier than expected.

Renjun’s work trip had ended early and Donghyuck decided that spending another night with Mark’s sleep talking isn’t worth it. So Renjun takes a train to meet them in Seattle, Donghyuck arranges to fly back home the next morning ( _meaning he’s landing at like 3 a.m. for a cheaper flight cost_ ). Renjun gives him a look and Donghyuck walks out of the hotel room without a word.

He walks all the way up to roof and when he hears the door close behind him again, he speaks. “I’ve been texting and calling him since the night I called you.”

Renjun moves toward the ledge. “And?”

Donghyuck feels the tears swell up in his eyes. “I’m a dick. I miss him.” He rubs his knuckles into his eyes and Renjun rubs his shoulder. “I can’t believe I needed to spend two weeks away to realize that I can’t live without him. He’s my everything, Renjun.”

Donghyuck had realized somewhere in between the morning texts and just calling each other before bed that Yukhei wasn’t the problem. There was something, a sliver of fear that Donghyuck has latched onto and ran with until he blamed Yukhei in a way for making him fall out of love with him. Donghyuck never truly fell out of love with him, he felt like he did but there was an insecurity that made feel that way. He felt like maybe Yukhei would eventually get bored of him and move on, a decade is a long time. Imagine the rest of your life. So the logical thing at the time was to push Yukhei away first before he dumped Donghyuck.

So now here’s Donghyuck, at 3 a.m. landing back home, waiting for the train to come so he can go home. Go home to the vanilla bean and fresh bread scent of their home, go home to Yukhei and their soft bed with even softer sheets. “Babe!”

Donghyuck looks up from the ground, jaw almost dropping when he sees Yukhei, a teddy bear under his arm, stupidly thick glasses on and his panda pjs. He looks so welcoming, so beautiful and bright that Donghyuck starts to cry. Yukhei is too good for him, too patient with him and he doesn’t know why he even doubted him— _them_ for a moment. This works, _Yukhei_ works. “Babe!” Yukhei shouts again, concerned laced in his tone and he runs faster to pull Donghyuck in for a hug. Donghyuck buries his nose in his chest, taking it in.

Yukhei is here, _Fuck_ , Donghyuck’s missed him so much. “Hey, are you okay?” Yukhei asks, pushing Donghyuck’s hair down as a soothing gesture and Donghyuck just pulls him down. Yukhei giggles, happily kissing Donghyuck back. His heart's beating so fast and he wants to be here forever, pressed against Yukhei and kissing him. Yukhei pulls him up a little, the tips of his toes barely touching the ground and when he pulls away, Yukhei plants one last small kiss on his lips and Donghyuck almost cries again.

Donghyuck’s bottom lip juts out, “I missed you, Ducky.” He pulls on Yukhei’s jacket and Yukhei smiles at him. It’s one that’s only reserved exclusively for Donghyuck’s viewing. Yukhei holds his cheeks, kissing Donghyuck slow this time. The kinda kiss that has your toes curling in your shoes and your stomach flip flopping. Donghyuck tilts his head, mouth mirroring Yukhei’s movement and it just feels so right. “I love you, Donghyuck.” whispers Yukhei, pulling on Donghyuck’s ( _very_ ) red ears.

Donghyuck shoves Yukhei, “I love you too.”


End file.
